Bookish
by Annie Fray
Summary: Hermione mulai bosan dengan hadiah yang sama setiap tahun; buku. / Dalam rangka World Book Day. *better late than never*/ Happy Reading!


A Harry Potter Fanfiction

**Bookish**

Disclaimer: all about Harry Potter is JK Rowling's

Selamat Hari Buku Sedunia! Selamat membaca! :D

.

.

.

Dua hari lagi Hermione akan menginjak umur 13 tahun. Tetapi tidak seperti kebanyakan anak perempuan seumurannya, Hermione tidak terlalu bersemangat mengenai hal ini. Biasanya anak perempuan seusia Hermione sudah sibuk memikirkan hadiah apa yang akan diterimanya. Bukan berarti Hermione tidak memikirkan atau harap-harap cemas, tetapi Hermione sudah tahu saja apa yang akan diterimanya pada saat ulang tahunnya nanti.

Buku. Selalu begitu.

Setiap tahun pasti Hermione dibelikan setumpuk buku oleh keluarganya. Pamannya, bibinya, kakek dan neneknya, semua memberikan Hermione buku. Yah, bukannya Hermione tidak senang atau bersyukur, tetapi sejak ulang tahun terakhirnya, ia merasa mulai bosan mendapatkan buku sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Hanya ayah dan ibunya yang tidak pernah memberikannya buku setiap peringatan hari kelahirannya itu. Sebaliknya, Hermione selalu mendapatkan hal-hal menarik dari orangtuanya. Saat Hermione berulang tahun yang ke-10, orang tuanya mengajak ia jalan-jalan ke Venesia. Disana ia melihat banyak situs-situs bersejarah yang menarik dan bangunan-bangunan yang indah. Ayah dan ibunya pernah juga memberikan Hermione piano saat umurnya menginjak tujuh tahun. Tetapi setelah sebulan mempelajarinya, Hermione menyerah. Piano itu masih berada di rumah Hermione sampai saat ini.

Semua orang selain oang tuanya selalu memberi buku saat Hemione ulang tahun. Bahkan sahabat barunya, Ron dan Harry, menghadiahkan dirinya buku saat natal tahun lalu.

Ini tahun kedua Hermione berada di Hogwarts. Tahun ajaran baru telah berjalan selama dua minggu. Hermione sangat bersemangat mengikuti pelajaran-pelajaran di sekolah sihir ini. Terutama pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang diajarkan oleh guru baru yang bernama Profesor Lockhart. Hermione telah membaca buku-buku beliau dan merasa sangat terkesan dengan keberaniannya menghadapi vampir dan makhluk-makhluk sihir lainnya di luar sana. Dan tambahan lagi, Profesor itu sangat _menawan._ Tetapi entah mengapa Ron dan Harry tidak menyukai guru baru itu. Bagi Hermione, Profesor Lockhart itu _oke._

Tanggal 19 September tahun ini jatuh pada hari Sabtu. Itu artinya ulang tahun Hermione bertepatan dengan akhir minggu yang tenang. Maksudnya tenang bagi Hermione karena ia sudah mengerjakan seluruh tugas sekolahnya (yang paling panjang adalah tugas esai ramuan sepanjang satu setengah meter perkamen), dan akhir minggu yang akan menjadi _hectic _bagi Ron dan Harry karena mereka belum mengerjakan satu pun tugas yang diberikan kepada mereka.

Andai Hermione sudah murid tingkat tiga, pasti ia akan dengan senang hati menghabiskan hari ulang tahunnya di Hogsmeade, karena ternyata akhir minggu itu adalah hari kunjungan ke desa penyihir itu oleh murid tingkat tiga atau lebih. Seandainya…

Hermione sedang berjalan di koridor lantai tujuh menuju asrama Gryffindor saat melihat Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts, Profesor Dumbledore, keluar dari salah satu ruangan dan menutup pintunya. Hermione berhenti berjalan dan menyapa dengan ragu-ragu.

"Selamat malam, Profesor Dumbledore."

Prosefor berjanggut lebat itu menoleh dan tersenyum melihat Hermione. "Ah, selamat sore, Miss Granger. Jangan biarkan orang tua ini menghalangi jalanmu."

Hermione tersipu dan buru-buru menjawab, "Tidak, Profesor. Saya hanya kebetulan melewati jalan ini setelah diusir oleh Madam Pince karena sudah terlalu lama berada di perpustakaan sedangkan perpustakaan akan segera tutup…" Suara Hermione semakin lama semakin pelan dan gadis itu menundukkan kepala karena malu sudah berbicara terlalu banyak.

Sementara Hermione menunduk, Dumbledore tersenyum melihat pengakuan muridnya itu. "Kau suka sekali berada di perpustakaan, Miss Granger?"

Hermione mendongak. "Oh. Ya! Saya suka menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di perpustakaan dan membaca buku-buku yang menarik. Perpustakaan Hogwarts sangat besar dan memiliki koleksi yang banyak, dan rasanya satu hari saja tidak akan cukup untuk membaca judul semua buku yang ada di sana! Begitu banyak hal yang menarik di dunia sihir, begitu banyak yang bisa dipelajari…"

Dumbledore hanya tersenyum mendengar ocehan Hermione dan berkata, "Ah, rupanya kau senang sekali membaca buku.."

Hermione sekali lagi tersipu karena menyadari telah berbicara lebih dari yang ingin dikatakannya. Tetapi ia mengangguk menanggapi perkataan kepala sekolah itu.

"Tapi aku menebak… bahwa kau pasti sudah memiliki banyak koleksi buku sendiri ya? Karena pasti orang-orang akan membelikanmu buku untuk hadiah natal.."

Hermione mengerjapkan mata dengan heran. Dumbledore tersenyum kembali melihat reaksi Hermione.

"Aku juga memiliki banyak buku, Miss Granger, yang tentunya aku dapatkan dari orang-orang."

Hermione terdiam mendengar perkataan kepala sekolahnya itu.

"Terkadang aku berharap mereka memberikanku sepasang kaus kaki wol tebal untuk hadiah natal. Tetapi biasanya, harapanku sia-sia. Jadi, aku membelikan diriku sendiri hadiah yang kuinginkan." Dumbledore tersenyum semakin cerah kepada Hermione. "Tetapi jangan biarkan kisah menyedihkanku menghancurkan harapan muda-mudi sepertimu Miss Granger. Selamat malam."

Dengan kerlingan terakhir, Profesor itu melangkah pergi menjauhi Hermione yang membalas ucapan selamat malamnya dengan pelan.

-oOo-

Hermione memasuki ruang rekreasi Gryffindor dan menghampiri Ron dan Harry yang sedang bermain catur sihir.

"Aku yakin kalian tahu bahwa kalian akan benar-benar kerepotan jika tidak mengerjakan esai ramuan itu dari sekarang." Hermione mengenyakkan tubuhnya di sofa di sebelah kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Tetapi kami juga tahu kalau kami tidak akan bisa mengerjakan esai itu jika akhir pekan belum tiba," jawab Ron. "Ratu ke G5."

"Terserah. Hanya saja, jangan bilang aku belum memperingatkan kalian," balas Hermione dengan santai.

"Tenang saja Hermione. Kami punya dua hari penuh di akhir minggu untuk mencurahkan segala pikiran kami pada esai Snape. Maksudku dua hari untuk Ron dan setengah hari untukku karena dipotong latihan Quidditch," ucap Harry. "Kuda ke F4."

Hermione menggelengkan kepala. "Quidditch lagi. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa olahraga itu menjadi sangat menarik bagi kalian."

"Sama seperti kami tidak mengerti ketertarikanmu atas buku dan perpustakaan, Hermione," ucap Ron. "Bidak ke C6." Sementara itu bidak catur sihir tersebut menuruti perintah Ron.

"Tapi buku jelas lebih bermanfaat daripada sekadar olahraga lempar-tangkap bola! Dengan membaca buku wawasan kita menjadi luas. Selain itu banyak informasi-informasi dunia sihir yang bisa dipelajari lewat buku. Dan belum lagi kisah-kisah para petualang selama mengembara di belahan dunia sihir lain dan—"

Ron berputar menghadap Hermione sekarang. "Dengar, Hermione. Bisakah kau tidak berbicara saat ini? Kami bersedia membelikanmu satu set buku karangan Lockhart lagi untuk ulang—"

Harry berdehem keras memotong perkataan Ron. "Ron! Aku sudah memainkan giliranku! Kurasa aku akan menang kali ini!" Harry berteriak dengan sedikit terlalu keras. Sesaat Ron menoleh menatapnya dengan bingung dan kemudian matanya terbelalak.

"Oh, yeah, yeah. Oke Harry. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengalahkanku dalam hal ini. Tidak dalam 100 tahun, Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup!" kata Ron dengan sedikit bersemangat. Ia membalikkan badannya lagi menghadap papan catur dan berusaha terlihat berkonsentrasi untuk langkah berikutnya.

Hermione, yang tidak tertipu dengan usaha Harry mengalihkan pembicaraan, tahu benar apa yang mungkin akan dikatakan Ron selanjutnya.

"Aku duluan." Hermione beranjak dari sofa, meraih tas ranselnya dan naik ke kamar tidur perempuan. Ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya, menebak-nebak apakah Ron dan Harry akan memberikannya buku lagi sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya.

-oOo-

"Ron! Kau sudah siap belum?" Harry berbisik di tengah kamar anak laki-laki.

Saat ini seluruh penghuni asrama itu sudah terlelap kecuali ia dan Ron. Sekarang pukul 11.45 malam dan mereka hendak memberikan Hermione kejutan di hari ulang tahunnya yang jatuh pada tanggal 19 September, yang berarti 15 menit dari sekarang. Harry dan Ron sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya selama beberapa hari terakhir. Harry telah meminta Hagrid untuk membuatkan kue ulang tahun untuk Hermione. Saat ini kue tersebut sudah tersimpan aman di dalam kotak di bawah kolong tempat tidur Harry dan siap dikeluarkan kapan saja. Ron telah meminta tolong kepada Fred dan George untuk membelikan mereka beberapa hiasan ruangan di Hogsmeade (walaupun kunjungan Hogsmeade baru dilakukan esok hari, Fred dan George kembali dengan berbagai pernak pernik ruangan di tangan mereka tadi sore. Harry tidak benar-benar mengerti bagaimana mereka melakukannya). Harry juga telah meminta bantuan (dengan sangat terpaksa) kepada Colin Creevey untuk membantu ia dan Ron memasang hiasannya di ruang rekreasi saat Hermione telah mengucapkan selamat tidur kepada mereka dan menuju kamar anak perempuan.

Rencananya, Harry dan Ron akan menunggu Hermione di ruang rekreasi saat tengah malam. Ron telah menyembunyikan buku Mantra milik Hermione dan menuliskan surat, yang telah dimasukkan Ron ke dalam tas Hermione secara diam-diam, yang berbunyi jika Hermione ingin buku Mantra nya kembali dengan utuh, ia harus mengambilnya saat tengah malam ini. Walaupun Ron cukup yakin rencananya akan berhasil, Harry meragukan Hermione tidak mengenali tulisan ceker ayam campuran tulisannya dengan tulisan Ron. Jangan-jangan, Hermione malah akan memutuskan untuk mengomeli mereka keesokan paginya karena telah bermain-main dengan buku Mantra yang berharga dan bukannya mengambilnya saat tengah malam seperti ini. Bagaimanapun, Harry menyetujui rencana Ron karena ia tidak memiliki ide yang lebih bagus lagi.

Harry dan Ron berjingkat-jingkat menyebrangi kamar karena takut teman sekamar mereka yang lain terbangun karena keributan yang mereka buat. Harry berjalan di belakang Ron sambil memegangi kue ulang tahun Hermione dengan hati-hati. Mereka menuruni tangga dengan pelan, dan mendarat mulus di lantai ruang rekreasi yang telah mereka hias seadanya.

Tulisan "Selamat Ulang Tahun Hermione Jean Granger" telah terpampang dengan jelas di tengah ruangan. Terdapat beragam warna pita dan rumbai yang terjalin satu sama lain menyebrangi ruangan. Ada beberapa hadiah yang sudah mereka siapkan di meja ruang rekreasi; setumpuk cokelat kodok dan sepasang kaus kaki dari Ron, sebuah sandal rumah bermotif dari Hagrid, syal dan sarung tangan dari Harry, serta setumpuk kue pai buatan rumah dan tas tangan rajutan yang khusus dikirimkan oleh Mrs. Weasley lebih awal karena permintaan Ron.

Harry meletakkan kue ulang tahun Hermione di samping hadiah-hadiah tersebut. Ron menawarkan untuk menyalakan lilin dengan tongkatnya, yang Harry tolak dengan halus, mengingat tongkat Ron yang belum diperbaiki setelah insiden awal tahun ajaran baru itu.

Mereka menunggu selama hampr lima belas menit. Ketika akhirnya jam berdentang selama dua belas kali, mereka mulai khawatir jika Hermione tidak datang, dan rencana mereka gagal total.

Menit demi menit pun berlalu. Tanggal 19 sudah berlangsung selama sepuluh menit tetapi sahabat yang berulang tahun tidak juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Ron yang sudah memejamkan matanya sejak lima menit yang lalu mulai bernapas dengan berat, tanda ia sudah memasuki alam ketidaksadaran. Harry sudah hampir mengikuti jejak Ron, ia sudah memejamkan mata, ketika ia mendengar suara terkesiap.

Mata Harry mendadak terbuka. Ia melihat Hermione dengan menggunakan gaun tidurnya, berdiri di tangga anak perempuan, memandangi seluruh ruangan dengan ekspresi takjub. Matanya tak lepas dari tulisan "Selamat Ulang Tahun Hermione Jean Granger" yang menggantung di tengah ruangan. Harry mengguncang Ron dan anak itu terbangun dengan kaget.

"Apa? Ada apa?" Ron bertanya. Harry menyikutnya , menunjuk ke arah Hermione dan mereka langsung berdiri dengan sedikit linglung.

Hermione menuruni sisa tangga dan menghampiri mereka berdua. Hermione menyodorkan catatan dengan tulisan serupa ceker ayam dan berkata, "Aku… " Hermione terdiam sejenak. "Aku ingin mengambil buku Mantraku."

Untuk sesaat, tidak ada bicara di antara mereka. Kemudian Ron mengangkat kue ulang tahun Hermione yang lilinnya sudah hampir habis sekarang. "Kau boleh mendapatkan buku Mantramu setelah memohon sesuatu dalam doamu dan meniup lilin ini," ucap Ron

Mata Hermione berkaca-kaca. Kemudian ia memejamkan mata sejenak, dan meniup lilin hingga semuanya padam.

.

.

.

**Fin.**


End file.
